


West Coast Smoker

by LovelyDragon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Abuse, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mutant Tony Stark, Self Inflicted Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, Tony please just talk to people, but only in the prologue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDragon/pseuds/LovelyDragon
Summary: Tony knows what's going to happen before it happens. And while he can’t say these things will happen for certain he's not a big fan of going against the odds. Last time he trusted someone against the odds he ended up with a hole in his chest in afghanistan.Alternative summary: Tony is a mutant that can see probabilities when he touches people. He doesn’t trust his teammates because of what he’s seen when he touched them but they really just want to be friends with Tony!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue- Knock once for the Father, Twice for the Son, Three times for the Holy Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> uh I hope you guys enjoy this. I can't promise any consistent upload schedule but I will post chapters when I can.
> 
> Also if you are uncomfortable with descriptions of child abuse stop reading when the cut in the chapter begins. The description is over when the italicized text begins and it is safe to read from there

The first time Tonys power manifested he was 7 and his mother had overdosed for the first time. She had been in the hospital for a week and Jarvis told Tony what she was to return home today. He was so excited, he missed his Mama so much. Having the house to just him and Jarvis was fun but he was glad to have her home. 

Jarvis had warned him that even though Mama was returning home, she was still sick and fragile and that Tony needed to be careful with her. The first day that she was home she spent the whole day in her bed and Jarvis said that she was tired. The next day Jarvis said Tony could visit his mother in her room. 

When they stepped into the room his Mama looked so sick and sad Tony just wanted to hug her to help her feel better. He knew that it always helped him feel better when his Mama hugged him. So he gently crawled into the bed with her and curled his arms around his mother. 

“Oh Anthony” she spoke, her voice was croaky from disuse, and reached up to brush her hand against her son's cheek. 

Tony was so full of love for his mother and for a moment he thanked the stars that his father was away on a business trip so there was no chance he could come in here and ruin this moment. 

_Then the next moment he was somewhere else. It looked like he was in the passenger's side of his father's car. Without his control his body looked over and an older version of his father was indeed driving the car. A voice started speaking out of his body and it took Tony a second to register that it was his mother's voice and not his own._

_Taking in what he knew Tony could assume he had fallen asleep next to his mother. The dream in question seemed to take place in the future rather than the present and for some reason he was viewing the dream through his mother's body instead of his own or an outside perspective._

_The boy was pulled from his thoughts once again when his parents began to argue. Tony had not kept up with the conversation so he did not understand what the argument was about. Howard was yelling and gesticulating wildly when suddenly the car went careening off the road into a tree._

Tony sat up from his mother's embrace with a shout. Jarvis and his Mama were looking at him in confusion but Tony had no reasonable explanation to give for his dream. He looked at them and for a moment was even more confused, they hadn’t moved from where they had been when he had fallen asleep. He had assumed Jarvis would have left the room or maybe taken a seat but he was still standing in the exact same spot. He glanced over at the clock and it had only been three minutes since he had entered the room with Jarvis. That's not enough time to fall asleep, enter REM cycle and have a full dream like that. What had just happened to him? This didn’t make any sense. 

* * *

It didn’t make sense until a few months later when his father was blaming him for another failure of his own in the lab. He was ranting at the boy and Tony made the poor decision to snort at something he said causing his father to pause. 

“You think this is funny boy?” Howard demanded.

“No sir.” Tony spoke, keeping his eyes down on the floor. 

“You better not.” the fury in his voice alerted Tony of what was going to happen next. He just barely managed not to flinch as his father struck him across the face. 

_Suddenly he was in his father's car again but this time he was in the driver's seat. The same dream played out again from Howards perspective. As he sat through the dream he realized he could sense things he's never been able to sense in a dream before. For instance he could taste something bitter on his tongue that Tony only could assume was alcohol as he could also smell it in the air. Tony had never experienced taste or smell that felt as real as this in a dream._

_As the dream progressed he began to develop a hypothesis on what could be happening to him and if his hypothesis was right he really wanted this dream to end differently than his mothers. He got progressively more frantic as the dream continued in the same direction and there was nothing he could do about it._

_When the car veered off the road and crashed into the tree Howards version of the dream didn’t end suddenly like his mothers had. Instead Tony could feel in his mind the confusion and dizziness that his father was feeling before his fathers body looked over at the passenger's seat calling out for his wife. His mothers dead body and smelling her blood in the air is something Tony could say for certain he never wanted to experience_. 

When Tony came back to reality no time had passed. His father was still in front of him having just backhanded him. Taking a look at his fathers face made him feel sick and his head hurt. Percentages popped up into his head as he looked at the older man and it made his head pound. He wasn’t really surprised when he ended up puking all over Howards shoes. When he looked up at Howard again his face was twisted in anger and a 100% flew into Tony's mind right before his father struck him once more. 

Later when he was laying in bed, after his mother had pulled Howard off him and Jarvis carried him up to his room he sat and thought about what all he had learned. Tony needed to assess the facts before concluding his hypothesis. First off, the dreams he had experienced had been unlike any other he ever had. He had access to senses in these dreams that he didn’t have in normal dreams. 

Secondly, The dreams played out exactly the same. Every detail was accounted for, nothing was different. The only deviation between the two was his mothers ending when she died on impact and his fathers ending after he saw her body. Even recurring dreams usually have some sort of variation from dream to dream. Tony supposed that the differing perspectives could be considered variation in a recurring dream. 

Third, no time had passed from when the dream started and when he came out of the dream. The only conclusion Tony could make of this is that these had not in fact been dreams but rather visions.

Lastly, when he was out of the visions he could see numbers now. Anytime he looked at anyone dozens of percentages just appeared in his head. At first Tony could see no correlations between the numbers and visions, just that he had started seeing them after the second vision. Then when he began to ruminate on what he had seen in the visions the number 98 percent popped up into his head. Tony got a sick feeling in his stomach and had a feeling his hypothesis was correct. More testing was required. 


	2. Chapter 1- I'm a nervous wreck (Oh hell yes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! this chapter has some more insight on how Tonys power works. It has a couple of lines from movie scenes so all credit for those go to marvel. no beta so all mistakes are mine feel free to comment and let me know it you find one

Tony Stark hated to be touched. If Natasha knew anything about Tony Stark it was that. Despite observing the man for a few years she had very rarely seen Tony willingly engage in casual touch. Sure she had seen others casually touch him but he had always looked fearful before and afterwards, even though he tried his best to hide that fear from others. Natasha also observed that after these incidents Tony typically got more closed off and reserved from the one who had touched him. She had only ever seen Tony Stark engage in casual touches with two people, Pepper and Rhodes, and even those were few and far between. 

All this didn’t mean that Tony didn’t touch people. Everyone knew about Tony Stark's more promiscuous past and Natasha had watched enough of his interviews to see him shake plenty of peoples hands. He had never seemed bothered by shaking hands with business partners and others like that but he had never shook the hand of his own teammates. Natasha couldn’t help wonder what the difference between these touches and why he seemed okay with one but not the other. 

Natasha wasn’t particularly fond of touch either but even she needed a comforting cuddle on the couch with Clint every once in a while. She had never seen or heard of Tony engaging in comforting touch such as that willingly. Any casual touches were very brief and very rare.

* * *

The first avenger Tony had used his power on was Natahsa, although at the time she was going by the name Natalie. 

Tony took one look at her and the numbers told him what he needed to know. Do not trust. But they also said that she might be able to help him too. So he ended up with the world's most untrustworthy secretary because there was a 72.87 percent chance that she could help him out of this situation somehow. Not for the first time he wished he could see the possibilities more clearly but he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. He could do that but he would rather not know of a future he didn’t like. 

The decision was taken out of his hand though when he was sitting in a donut shop with one Nick Fury. When Natshalie brushed past him and stuck him in the neck he couldn’t help his reaction. 

_ He was suddenly standing in an airplane hanger of some sort, talking to a man that looked suspiciously like Captain America and another man with a metal arm.  _

_ “You’re not gonna stop.” Natashas voice spoke from him. She said it not like a question but rather a matter of fact.  _

_ “You know I can’t.” Captain America said. _

_ “I’m gonna regret this.” Natasha sighed and raised her arm to shoot a man in a black cat suit that was attempting to sneak into the hanger. “Go.” _

_ Captain America and the man with the metal arm ran into a jet to take off while Natasha continued to fire tasers at the man in the catsuit. He tried to jump to catch it but it took off anyway.  _

_ “I said i’d help you find him, not catch him.” the spy spoke to the man. “There's a difference.” With that she turned to watch the jet take off and Tony could see through her eyes an Iron Man suit and a suit that looked similar to the one he had Rhodey “take” from him flying and shooting after it.  _

Tony tried to school his expression as he came out of the vision but he knew that he had failed when he saw the looks the two super spies were giving him. Although the vision didn’t have a lot of context and Tony pulled out of it as soon as he could, he knew that Natasha had somehow betrayed him. At least he knew he definitely couldn’t trust Miss Rushman. Even if that probability was only 73.62 percent, Tony would not trust Natasha or Shield. 

* * *

The second avenger Tony used his power on was Thor. At first Tony had been overwhelmed by the amount of probabilities swimming around the man. They happened to be in the middle of a fight for the custody of his insane brother at the moment so Tony really couldn’t do anything about it. Once they were on the hellicarrier though, the mechanic got a chance to just sit and sort through all the numbers he was seeing. 

“You’ve got a mean swing there point break.” he spoke to the demigod as he walked past him. 

“Well met Man of Iron!” Thor exclaimed. Tony could see the thunder god trying to bring his hand down to slap him on the forearm. He tried to move out of the way but he was too slow and the other man's hand connected to his bare arm. 

_ Tony was then standing in what looked like one of the tower's labs. He could tell he was in Thor's body because he could see himself standing on the other side of the room. The rest of the team was also there along with a couple of other people he didn’t recognize and Rhodey. Something bad must have happened because everyone seemed to be in a foul mood and kept sending glances towards the Tony on the other side of the room while Thor himself was openly glaring at him.  _

_ There was a broken AI matrix being projected into the middle of the room that looked a lot like JARVIS but that couldn’t be right because Tony would never let anything happen to him. But with the way vision Tony looked, maybe it was JARVIS, he looked absolutely wrecked. Others in the room looked mournful too.  _

_ Suddenly Thor was moving across the room and grabbing onto vision Tony's neck to push him up against the wall. Nobody moved to stop him. He distantly heard Barton make a snarky comment and Rogers exclaimed in surprise but no one moved to stop Thor.  _

_ “Come on, use your words buddy.” Tony heard himself snark.  _

_ “I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark” Thors grip tightened on vision Tony's neck.  _

_ How surreal, Tony found it, to be choking himself out through another person's body while he is not able to do a thing to stop it and his supposed friends watch from the sidelines.  _

_ “Thor! The Legionnaire!” Rogers, surprisingly, was the one to speak up and prompted Thor to drop Tony. _

He twisted himself out of Thor's touch and tried not to look like he was flinching too much. He could see Natasha watching him from across the table. His throat suddenly felt constricted and his hands were starting to shake. 

“Lets try not to smack the mortals around when they're not wearing their armor big guy.” Tony spoke as confidently as he could. He moved across the room and tried to continue the conversation as best he could. 

* * *

Tony really liked Dr. Banner. He was one of the only people he had met that could actually keep up with the billionaire on an intellectual level. But he felt like Bruce would understand him on a lot more levels than that. Which is why Tony also felt uneasy around him. Not because of the Hulk, but because of the possibilities with the other two avengers had touched him. 

Tony wanted to test the other genius’ limits and found himself doing something incredibly stupid, not only for himself but for Dr. Banner as well. He found himself sticking Bruce in the side with a screwdriver, one to let the other man know that he was not scared of his other half and to show himself that there was nothing to be scared of, that he could trust Bruce. He expected Banner to jump from the poke but he didn’t expect Bruce to reach out and smack the screwdriver out of his hand. 

_ Tony feels a lot bigger than he normally is. Not just a little bigger but like exponentially larger than Tony normally is. He realises he must be in the Hulk's body. The Hulk is standing in a quinjet, and gosh does he make the quinjets feel cramped. He's walking towards the front of the jet when Natashas face appears on a screen.  _

_ “Hey big guy we did it. The jobs finished.” she's speaking in the softest voice Tony has ever heard her speak in. “Now I need you to turn this bird around ok? We can’t track you in stealth mode.”  _

_ Hulk has reached the cockpit of the quinjet, Tony can see out the window that he's far above the clouds and probably far from them being able to find him.  _

_ “So help me out. I need you-” Natasha is cut off by Hulk cutting the call off. He sits down in the cockpit a stares out the window as the world passes him by _

In the end the mechanic did show Bruce that he trusted him but it wasn’t really genuine because Tony knew one day Banner would leave him. Just like the other two, Banner would leave him behind.

* * *

Tony did not like Steve Rogers. Tony had totally been willing to give the man a chance to be something other than Howards vision of the perfect man. That hope was quickly squashed when Steve Rogers showed himself to just as much the self righteous asshole Tony always imagined him to be. 

They were in the lab Banner and he had been working in. All of them were shouting at each other. Logically, Tony knew that the staff was affecting them, making them more hostile towards each other, but right now he didn’t really care. He kinda just wanted to yell at his fathers only real pride. 

“Big man in a suit of armor.” Cap taunted as he prowled around him. “Take that off, what are you?” 

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony snarked back, not believing a word coming out of his own mouth, but he did have an appearance to keep up. 

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.” Rogers was getting really close now and the proximity was making Tony nervous. “I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” 

The mechanic could feel his facade dropping because he knew that everything Steve was saying was true. 

“I think I would just cut the wire.” He spoke, pulling his facade back up. 

Rogers briefly looked around the room and smirked. “Always a way out. You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.” 

“A hero? Like you?” Tony felt the bitter rage of his childhood bubbling up in him. “You’re a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” 

“Put on the suit. Let’s go a few rounds.” Rogers was much closer now, right in his face and he could hear Thor laughing in the background. 

Other people were talking now, but Tonys head hurt like hell and rubbed at it. 

He tuned back into reality to hear Dr Banner talking about killing himself with the scepter in his hand. 

Suddenly the alert for the tesseract location was beeping. 

“I can get there faster.” Tony said, already trying to rush out to get his suit on. 

“You’re not going alone!” Steve insisted, grabbing his arm. 

_ Tony is not on the helicarrier anymore. He’s in Steve's body in a bunker of some sort. There is another man there as well as another Tony. Vision Tony looks visibly distrant, then he's suddenly rushing to attack the other man. _

_ Rogers grabs his arm. “No Tony.”  _

_ “Did you know?” Vision Tony asks. He sounds more broken than Tony can ever remember feeling in his life.  _

_ “I didn’t know it was him.” Tony feels Rogers say.  _

_ “Don’t bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?” _

_ “Yes.”  _

_ Tony can tell that this other version of himself is barely holding on. He's silent for a moment before the other Tony is punching him in the face. Well not him, Rogers, but he's in Rogers body right now so it still hurts like a bitch.  _

_ The other man starts firing at him and then Rogers and mystery man are teaming up to beat Tony to a pulp.  _

_ The bunker starts collapsing around them and Rogers yells for the strange man to get out. The roof of the bunker is opening letting in some natural light. _

_ “It wasn’t him, Tony.” Steve yells. “HYDRA had control of his mind!”  _

_ “Move!” _

_ Tony tries to tune out most of the rest of the fight, he doesn’t want to see himself get beaten to death through the eyes of the man who's doing the beating.  _

_ “I don’t care. He killed my mom.” is what makes him start paying more attention. Dread fills Tony to the bone. Tony's mom died in a car accident because Howard had been drunk. That's what the probabilities had told him, and it had come true. So how could this man have killed his mom. And Rogers knew about it.  _

_ He felt sick, but he wasn’t even in his own body to be sick in.  _

_ They were fighting again, but Tony's mind was in a daze. He distantly registered that the body he was in was beating his own body with a shield before tossing it to the mystery man of his to do the same.  _

_ He killed his mom and he was gonna do the same to Tony.  _

_ He focuses back in on the fight when Rogers is sitting on Tonys chest beating his face plate off with his shield. The faceplate is knocked off and Tony thinks Steve is about to slam it into his bare face before he changes tragartorey and crashes it into the arc reactor.  _

Tony clutches his chest where the arc reactor rests. He looks back at Rogers to check the percentage to see a glaring 82% chance above his head. He feels a panic attack coming on but then the whole ship is shaking and Tony has a job to do. 

* * *

The last teammate Tony had unwillingly used his powers on was Barton. They had all met back up in the tower after Tony fell out of the sky and Tony finally got the chance to meet the last member of his team for the first time. 

“Whoa Stark thanks for saving literally all of us man!” Barton exclaimed. “We haven’t formally met but I’m Clint Barton.” the agent held out his hand for Tony to shake.

Tony couldn't help but glare over at Romanov somehow feeling that she was behind this. 

“Well you already know who I am.” Tony spoke. When he concentrated he could repress his power to an extent so the engineer focused his energy on that as he took the other man's hand and shook. 

_ Briefly he was at an airport again. The same one he saw when he had touched Romanov a few years ago. He was in Clint's body standing across from Tony and what looked like another team. Clint was on Steve's side with the man that killed his mother.  _

He was able to pull himself out quickly and didn’t let anything show on his face. Tony couldn’t help but feel like an exposed nerve for the rest of the day though. He knew that the rest of this so-called team would one day lie, betray or kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! once again all comments criticism and critiques are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions comments or criticisms please leave a comment :) they make my heart go owa owa


End file.
